Seen and Unforeseen: Before The Last Alliance
by Arwen637
Summary: A respected Noble organizes a troop to study Sauron's armies and start the last alliance. Legolas is ordered to lead the troop, with his love at his side, and finally ends up in battle. Note: Has sweet stuff. Takes place prior to the Last Alliance.
1. Smoke Rises

New stuff in this summary-please reread and stick with it through at least chapter 25. They get very long and action starts to happen around chapter 15. Until then, we authors were figuring out each other's writing styles and so on.

This will fit in with Tolkien's works. Takes place prior to the Last Alliance. A respected Noble takes place of Thranduil, gone on an expedition, to study Sauron's armies and start the last alliance. Our characters learn it takes heart to find strength. And you will cry for them. Yes, it does have Legolas romance, but how will it end? After all, if it can fit in with Tolkien's works, and, to out knowledge, no mention is ever made of a love for Legolas, nor is there much information on his prior to LotR Rated R to be on the safe side.

Now, as a disclaimer, I do not own Legolas (I wish I did though!), Elrond, or anything. I own Araréiel and a few other characters. Gaya owns Imlain. She brought him to life. Tith did wonders for Lorin. Lorin's hers. Basically, if Tolkien write it first, it's his. All else is not.

All event are purely fictional. Any similarities to actual persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. (Don't tell me you never laughed at that line at the end of the credits of some outlandish movie! Who do you know of who ever dealt with a balrog? Yup, coincidence if you have! Lol!

A group of friends and I started this story at my suggestion over a year ago. We took turns writing chapters, sometimes even co-writing. Very tricky as this was all online. I miss those old friends very much-Celebriel, Tith, and Gaya, Gwenneth, Fimriel, and the rest. I'm leaving the chapters exactly as they are, but I have decided to take over as nothing has been written since last summer. Starting chapter 48, it's all me. But I am going to give credit where it is due. I hope that some of them will come by this and decide to jump back in and write. This was very exciting-getting to write and influence the story, but never knowing what would happen the next chapter. We could kill someone off or add someone in. The only rule was that we must try to fit in with what we know of Tolkien's world-eg. Legolas can't be killed or end up permanently married at the end, Elrond can't have 6 children, and so on. You get the gist. We did deviate at points, but then, only Gaya knew some things and she didn't point stuff out until recently. At the beginning of each chapter, I will write who authored it. The chapters start out shorter, then get much, much longer around chapter 21 or 22. Just to note, we all agreed last summer to put this on FanFic, but no one ever got around to it (actually, I was going to be the one who did it since this whole thing was my bright idea, but I never had the time!). So here it is. Enjoy, read, and review!

PS I will put up a new chapter every few days, though I will immediately put up a few. So far there are 48 already written.

Chapter 1

Author: Me, Arwen

For several days past, Araréiel's father had been speaking of strange goings-on to the west and south, but that did not bother her now. The sky was clear, birds singing, warm breezes, and she was in the company of her best friends. Besides, those older than she were always talking about something happening. She assumed that by now they were simply trying to scare the younger Elves. They must lead boring lives to do so.  
  
A small group of young Elves had congregated under the trees at the edge of a clearing. "I can hit the target from further away!" "We ladies are much better at archery!" A friendly competition with bows had started, ladies against the gents. Two Elves behind her began to speak in hushed tones.  
  
"Did you hear about the concerns among the Elders?" A male voice came from behind.  
  
"No! Tell me," a feminine voice chimed.  
  
"Smoke has been billowing in places it shouldn't be. Something strange is afoot. Counsels are being called all over Middle Earth. Men and Elves are gathering for some sort of mission."  
  
A third voice, a lady, broke in. "Oh, don't let him bother you. Nothing is going on. He's-" The voice broke into a stifled giggle, and it's owner poked Araréiel in her shoulder. "Don't look now, but he's coming this way, and doesn't look happy!"  
  
"Who?" But she saw. Their leader's young son, Legolas, came walking briskly through the tournament, a worried and determined look on his face. Normally he had a kind, teasing word for her, but not today. Something was amiss. Other maidens around her smiled and blushed as he past, the lads encouraging him to take a shot and help even the score. But he looked neither left nor right, and said not a word as he walked through the gathering.  
  
Araréiel knew him well, and could easily see something was deeply bothering him. Why did the others fail to notice he was not happy? She glanced back toward the clearing and saw smoke in the distance toward the land of Sauron.  
  
"Go!" The young Elf who had poked her pointed after the young Elf. She knew the two had eyes for each other.  
  
She jumped up and ran after him. If he would not tell her what was going on, then her father would. Maybe the time had come to take the concerned words of her Elders, those who knew better than she, seriously.


	2. Concerns

Chapter 2

Author: Tithenwen (Tith)

Araréiel walked quickly after Legolas. His legs were longer than hers and she finally had to sprint to catch up with him. She had never seen him in such a hurry. Araréiel's cheeks were flushed when she reached him. "Legolas!" she said. He continued to walk, paying no attention to her.  
  
"Please wait!" Araréiel called, a little louder. Legolas paused, briefly glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"I have no time, Araréiel. If you must talk, hurry and walk next to me."  
  
Araréiel kept her pace with that of her friend. "What is it, Legolas? What is wrong? For days my father has whispered rumors to the elders, but none have spoken their thoughts to me. Where are you going so quickly? Why does smoke billow in the distance?"  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows. "It is not for you to worry, my Lady. I do not doubt your father will talk to you when he sees fit."   
  
Araréiel frowned. "I do not care what my father sees fit. I am asking you, Legolas!" She did not appreciate being talked to as if she were a child. Long had she lived on the earth, and though her days were far less than some, she was wise and felt no need to be sheltered.  
  
Legolas stopped and turned to Araréiel. His eyes were distraught, but he spoke to her kindly. "Araréiel, I am sorry. I meant you no offense." He placed a hand on Araréiel's shoulder. For a brief moment, joy fluttered in her heart.. "There have been talks of an uprising," Legolas continued. "The elders fear that evil is growing in Sauron's land. I know nothing more than that. I am on my way to a meeting, but I do not think your father would approve of your attendance."  
  
"But -" Araréiel began to speak.  
  
"No, Araréiel. Stay here, and your father will talk with you later." Legolas nodded his head at Araréiel, then turned and hurried off into the distance.   
  
Araréiel didn't know whether to be afraid or angry. She had it on her mind to follow Legolas and listen to the elders' council. Why had Legolas spoken to her so? Why had he told her so little? Had her father told Legolas to keep her away? She didn't understand - usually Legolas and her father were open and trusting with her. Her father had no right to hide such important matters from her now. She began to wish that she had listened to her father's frequent worries to the older Elves. Perhaps she would have learned something useful.  
  
Araréiel sighed unhappily. She could not decide whether to sneak after Legolas or to be patient and hear her father's words later. A frown creased her fair face. What was she to do?


	3. Stubborn Thoughts

Chapter 3  
Author: Arwen

She finally decided to follow him. He was a good distance ahead, but at least he was not running. She sprinted briefly and stopped a few yards from him, following.  
  
"Araréiel, what are you doing?" Legolas snapped.  
  
She crossed her arms and responded, "I have a right to know what is going on. I am not a child, and I inhabit this world too, Legolas. If we are told nothing, rumors will begin, as they already have, and the truth will be better than rumor."  
  
In two long strides Legolas had closed the distance between them. He raised his hands and placed them lightly on either side of her face, holding her gaze. Lowering his face to hers until they were a scant hand-width apart, he told her, "Rumor may be better than fact for now, dear one, or else certain Elves would take needless risks." He stroked her cheek his thumb and held her gaze to ensure she knew he was talking about her taking risks.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat at the closeness between them. She bit her bottom lip and placed her own small hands upon the back of his shoulders to hold him near. When she spoke, she whispered, "Is it true Men will be involved? I am older than any of them. Why should they be allowed and not I?"  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his head so his forehead rested on hers. Mild agitation was clear in his voice, mixed with concern. "You do not understand." Her hands slid to the top of his shoulders, just barely behind his neck. His eyes flew open, forehead still on hers. He sighed again, and repeated, "You do not understand." A moment passed of breath mingling before her pulled his head up and quickly looked around, grateful to see one of the servants of her father's home nearby.  
  
"You there! Will you please escort young Araréiel here home?" The Elf's jaw dropped at the affection between his lady and prince. Their hands quickly dropped and one of his moved to the small of her back to firmly guide her to the care of the servant. "Please take her directly home." He laughed to himself at the irony that the place she should be was also where she should not be, for the meeting was to be at her father's home. "Deliver her to her guardian's care. And, Araréiel, I do not expect to see you hiding anywhere, watching." He lightly touched his fingers to her cheeks and smile a slightly arrogant male smile at her before turning to leave.  
  
"Legolas!" she cried, angered that he would leave her. "We are both going to my home. Do you really think you can stop me?"  
  
He knew he couldn't, but hoped her guardian, a kind Elf who had lived in their home since the death of Araréiel's mother, could. But now would not be a good time to talk with her father about her....  
  
As they all were going the same distance, they reached her home together. He had shortened his strides to keep and eye on her to make sure she would not run from the servant.  
  
Once at her home, he turned and softly said to her, "Do not watch. I forbid it, for your safety." Her breath shortened at his concern for her.  
  
She watched him walk around to the terrace where her father always held important meetings. Her guardian thought her at the glen, and she said to her servant, "I am here now. I will just go inside alone." She stared pointedly at him, and walked through the door. If he had taken her to her guardian, who had been instructed to stay at the home of a friend during the meeting, she would surely have been held from the meeting. Instead she quickly and softly climbed the stairs to the second floor to her chamber. The balcony afforded her an unobstructed view of the terrace, and she could hide behind a plant if she wished to watch and listen.  
  
She looked through the leaves of the plant down at those gathering. Legolas' eyes flickered in her direction, but he did not know her chamber was located so near. Indeed he did not know she was there, but the thought had crossed his mind just then that that balcony would be the perfect spot for her to hide.  
  
For a minute or two her mind wandered back to the exchange between Legolas and herself, a young, feminine giggle threatening to give her hiding place away. She was not a child, but she felt...something...in his presence, and felt it even stringer when he was as near to her as he was. She had long known him, and knew him very well.  
  
The Elves seated themselves and the servants bringing the refreshments were dismissed. Her father called the meeting to order. Her mind snapped to attention. Now she would learn what was happening and what would take place in the days to come.

* * *

I will put up some more chapters in a few days. The next couple of chapters are still setting up the story, introducing more characters and such. But...a big twist is coming up! Even I didn't see it coming! 


	4. A Spy!

Chapter 4  
Author: Gaya

Imlain sighed and looked down at the ground, hoping nobody would see him. His father and brother were inside at the council, but he didn't feel like joining them. He trusted Menelluin to tell him about what had happened later on. Right now, all he wanted was to escape the people for a while and do something else.. To have some time of his own. He pulled himself up on the branch and looked out over the forest in one direction, before turning his head to the house where the council was being held. He was quite some distance away, but when he focused on the building, he could see something.. or someone moving.  
  
"A spy," he whispered to himself, but then he noticed a strand of corn-coloured hair and he recognized the noble maiden Araréiel. He smiled to himself. She wanted to hear what they were discussing in the council, while he did everything to avoid I,. trying to be free just a while longer.  
  
A squirrel came by, tugging slightly at his own blonde hair. He laughed at it and tried to talk to it. "See the maiden over there? Jump over to her and hand her this." He broke a small piece of wood from the tree, carved in the sign for "spy" on it and handed it to the squirrel, winked at it and sat back, wondering what would happen next.  
  
Araréiel's father rose and began to speak about the dangers of the East.. about Sauron, the evil servant of Morgoth.  
  
"We will have to go against him.. I know it's next to hopeless, but what else is there to do?"  
  
The young elven maiden sighed and leaned back a bit. She didn't understand all what they were talking about, but.. from what she understood, it was horrible. She felt something on her shoulder and looked up, startled. She sighed in relief when she noticed that it was just a squirrel. She smiled at it and petted it on its head. It jumped away, but just after leaving something in her hand. She looked after it for two seconds, before looking down at what was in her hand. Her heart missed a beat, because there, staring up against her, was a piece of wood, and carved into it was the sign for Spy. Someone had seen her!

* * *

Hmm, I need reviews, people. Even flames!


	5. Lorin

Chapter 5  
Author: Tith

Araréiel's eyes darted back and forth. She could see no one watching her. Who had seen her? She began to wonder if Legolas had played a trick on her. She knew he must suspect her of eavesdropping. But still... It was unlike Legolas to tease her. Araréiel frowned in frustration. Who had the message been from? She pouted for a few moments, then decided she had better pay attention to the council.  
  
"War may be the only option we have," she heard her father announce.  
  
Araréiel's eyes widened. She peeked her head out from the shrubbery, and for a brief second, he father's eyes flashed up to the balcony. Araréiel gasped and retreated back. She swallowed hard. He couldn't have seen her! She watched cautiously and crouched back as far as she could. She saw her father motion to someone. Another elf? She squinted as the person came into view, and Araréiel couldn't believe what she saw. It was one of Men, and a female at that. She was small and slender with dark, cascading curls down her back. Araréiel's father grasped the girl's hand and drew her close. He whispered something to her. The girl nodded, then bowed her head slightly. The girl quickly disappeared around a corner.

* * *

Lorin hurried from the council, her petite hands wrapped around the fabric of her skirt, pulling her dress from the ground. She had been embarrassed to attend the council, per her brother's request, and was relieved to be sent off with a message. Lorin shuffled down the path, lost in thought. She hoped she could find her way around such a large house. The Elf at the council had told her to circle the courtyard, then enter through a side gate. There, she would find a large staircase. As she turned the corner and walked under the archway, she found the directions to be accurate. She climbed the stairs until she reached the second floor.  
  
Lorin glanced around for a moment, pausing to take in the beauty of her surroundings. She could only dream to ever live in such a place. It was her privilege to even set foot here. She was old enough to tend to herself, but her brother had asked her to join him on his journey to Mirkwood for a Council. She couldn't imagine that the Elves had asked for her to be there, so her only thought was that her brother took pity on her loneliness at home and brought her along for the pleasure a trip. That appeased her well enough, but the thought of attending a meeting she was uninvited to made her cheeks flush scarlet. But why had the Elves seemed to tolerate, and even...expect...her presence? Was her brother so influential? In the end, it was the only answer that made any sense to her.  
  
Lorin shook her head, remembering her current purpose. She had a message to deliver. She turned at the top of the staircase and walked to her left. She entered the first bedroom quietly, afraid to intrude. She saw no one and continued to the balcony. She peered around the door, and there, huddled in a corner, peeking through a hedge of plants, was the fairest person she had ever laid eyes on. Lorin immediately began to blush. She had no right to be here, delivering message to such people.

"Eh...excuse me," Lorin stammered. "A-Araréiel?"  
  
The elf jumped, stifling a small scream. "What are you...? Who are...? Get out!" The elf's eyes flashed with emotion, her embarrassment apparent.  
  
Lorin took a step back.  
  
"Now!" the elf said again.  
  
Lorin's eyes widened. What was she suppose to do? She took another step back, prepared to bolt through the door and run down the stairs. "I am sorry, my Lady! If...if you are Araréiel, then your father...sent me to you. Are you...Araréiel?"  
  
A calmness flashed over the elf's face. "Yes, I am Araréiel," she replied. "What does my father want?"  
  
Lorin sighed with relief. Araréiel didn't seem to be angry any longer. "He wants to speak with you. Again, I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you."  
  
Araréiel shook her head and smiled at Lorin. "No, it is I who am sorry. I should not have lashed out at you." The elf walked forward, her grace evident in every footstep, and wrapped her arm around Lorin's. Lorin smiled, comforted by the small gesture. Araréiel continued to speak. "I did not want my father to see me," she explained. "It is not your fault that I am guilty. Come on, then. Let's see what my father has to say to me."  
  
Lorin nodded, casting her eyes down. She allowed the elf to lead her back down the stairs and to the council, chatting with her quietly on the way. Lorin wondered what Araréiel's father was going to do.

* * *

The next chapter Fimriel, another author, gives a big twist no one had seen coming. 


	6. Startling Requests

A/N: Okay, needing reviews. Even bad storied get reviews, though this one will be awesome. If you read it all through, I guarantee you will be crying around chapter 20!

* * *

Chapter 6  
Author: Fimriel (Fim)Imlain sat lost in thought peering out into the forest and half listening to the council. Nothing he had overheard sounded good. There was talk of Sauron and some sort of new evil that must be abolished. His heart was saddened and he felt weak at the word War. He had not been alive yet when the war between Morgoth and the Elves were fought and had no desire to fight anyone.  
  
Instead his demeanor was more playful and mischievous. He deeply enjoyed the thrill of a well planned prank although the other Elves had found little or no humor in it. Indeed war was not his style and he was brooding over it. So much so that he did not hear the person approach him from behind.  
  
"Hey elf!" a male voice called.  
  
Imlain jumped and almost went tipping over into the bushes from surprise. Before him was a well built Man. Eyes of blue-green seemed to be looking straight into Imlain's very being, and his golden hair was shining in the daylight. The elf's response was quick, "Hey what?"  
  
"If your name is Imlain, your kin are calling for you at council," was the man's answer. "And they tell me to bring you wailing on your back if needs be so." His eyes danced with laughter as he spoke the last sentence and his hand patted the longsword at his side.  
  
Moving toward the man Imlain nodded and replied, "There will be no need for any of that. I am coming." Though he went reluctantly.

* * *

Araréiel followed the young woman down the stairs and around the corner. She had seen very few of the race of Men in her days and even fewer of them had been female. The lady's tangle of curls danced on her back as she stepped and held herself in a proud manner. Before long she was nearing the entrance of the council when her eye caught someone familiar.  
  
It was Imlain and another man. Araréiel wondered why, of all Elves, he should be here. It seemed very unfitting of his nature, but both were obviously going to the council.  
  
As they entered, Araréiel's father had a serious look on his face. Everyone was staring at the two young elves in their mild astonishment. For a while no one spoke. Around the room there were yet more men and many Elves from neighboring lands. Finally Araréiel's father broke the silence.  
  
"My friends, you are looking at the new lieutenants for Legolas' regiment of elves who are going on to get a closer look at Sauron's defenses. Step forward, Imlain and Araréiel, if you would accept these duties."  
  
Imlain looked almost mortified, but the look on Arareiel's face defied words.

* * *

$10 says you didn't see that one coming! But will Araréiel or Imlain step forward and accept? You'll find out i a couple of days. ; ) 


	7. Undesired Revelations

Chapter 7  
Author: Arwen

Knowing this may be his one chance to shine, Imlain quickly attempted to straighten up and thrust his chest out. He stepped forward, braver than he felt. "I will accept. I trust your judgement if you would like me to go."  
  
Meneatarion motioned for a servant, the same one entrusted by Legolas to take her to her mother, and whispered something into his ear. The Elf ran toward the house to carry about some task.  
  
"Araréiel?" Legolas prodded. "And you?"  
  
Never had she felt so shocked and confused. A wave of nausea passed over her. She quickly pressed her hands to her stomach, feeling chilled to the bone. Innumerable Elves and Men watched her. Some held shields and she recognized many crests as being from as far away as the edges of Middle Earth. She did not move from her spot, knowing that to do so could be taken as consent to join a mission she knew nothing about.  
  
She finally forced herself to laugh a small laugh. "You must be jesting to expect me to accept while telling me and Imlain there nothing about the quest you wish us to depart on. When? Why? How? What is-"  
  
Interrupting her, Legolas told her, "We do not have time for details right now. The situation is rather urgent."  
  
"Urgent! Not too long ago, Legolas, you told me I would not understand and handed me to a servant to deliver me to my mother like a parcel, and now you expect me to go out on the very mission you denied me any information about!"  
  
Her father smiled down at her, a grave smile. "I am happy to see you accept your commission." At her confused stare, he filled in, "You came forward."  
  
Indeed in her tirade she had come forward and stopped hardly more than a foot from Legolas. "You tricked me," she whispered. She stepped back feeling both panicked and furious. "You knew I would step forward." Imlain came to her and put a friendly arm around her waist, leading her to a nearby bench. She smiled gratefully at the Elf who had been a dead friend from childhood. "Can you do this?"  
  
He sat her down before sitting himself, "Aye, I think I can."  
  
A Man from the crowd watched the proceeding and commented, "I don't know about him, and even less about her. I understand she is your daughter, my lord, but is she really up to the tasks before her?" No one answered him.  
  
As she looked down she saw a pair of boots advance. She sighed as their owner sat beside her and put an arm around her in attempt to be comforting. While she would have before invited this, she instead pushed his arm away and stood up, turning back on him.  
  
"Legolas, why? I am not Lieutenant Araréiel, and you are not Captain Legolas. I am a lady, and you are the prince. What reason do you have for thinking we and Imlain are prepared for this?  
  
Her father decided to allow the two fight this out themselves. He knew she would cave if only he did not step in the way.  
  
"No one is prepared for this, Araréiel" Legolas said, standing quickly before her.  
  
Imlain's voice broke through the air as he rose next to her. "I'm not sure what we are supposed to do, but I think we can do what we need to do together. You won't be alone." Araréiel bit her lip before reaching up to hug him tightly. "We'll be with you. It'll be okay." He looked over her head at Legolas right behind her, a question in his eye. Had she just spoken the truth? Legolas responded with a small shrug and a sad shake of his head, silently saying he didn't know.  
  
Imlain very slightly turned her, guiding her up to Legolas. She sighed and turned to him as he pulled her from Imlain and into his arms.  
  
She dropped her head down onto his shoulder. "This day was not supposed to end like this, Legolas," she murmured. "I know this involved the dark lord somehow. Will we be all right?" He said nothing as he rubbed her back, trying to console her, but understanding that she had just agreed.  
  
He now-fellow lieutenant stepped over to her father, angry. This pleased the old Elf to see Imlain fired up for once in his life.  
  
He spoke very low, not wanting Araréiel to hear, for he had long considered her to be like a sister. "Meneatarion, what are you about? She cannot do this. She is barely more than a child"  
  
"Neither are you, my boy. And neither is he," he said, glancing fondly at his daughter, glad Legolas was trying to calm her, even more glad she was allowing him. "But we have decided you are the best three fit for this mission."  
  
"And why, exactly, is that?" 


	8. Final Additions

Chapter 8  
Author: Gaya

Imlain now desperately wished that he had actually attended the council instead of playing pranks on people, relying on the fact that his brother would tell him what had happened. He waited for Meneatarion's answer, curious as to what this was all about.  
  
"You were chosen because of your youth. And we knew you all know each other a bit, so you would be able to cooperate easily on this mission."  
  
Araréiel looked up and nodded. Of course they could cooperate. If they were going out on this mission together, she knew they would each be an important part of the group - Imlain with his jokes and joyful being, Legolas with his skills and analyzing nature and herself. Well, she could just hope she had some skill that could be of use for the benefit of the group.  
  
Before she had the time to reply though, the servant her father had sent away came back, someone behind him. When the small group of elves - Legolas, Araréiel and Imlain – looked closer at the shadowy figure, they realized that there were actually two Men behind the servant. They stepped out in the light and bowed.  
  
Both had brown hair and blue eyes and stood at the same height. It was easy to see that they were brothers. No, Imlain corrected himself, it was easy to see that they were twins. He smiled slightly and waited for them to present themselves. He had seen them earlier that day, but had been too far to notice they were twins.  
  
One of them, one with a red cape, took another step forward and bowed again. "I'm Cenred and this is my brother Coelred. We're the sons of Leofric, a noble of Arnor."  
  
"We have summoned to aid you in what way we can," his brother added, a questioning look on his face. He was dressed in a blue cape, but other than that, he wore clothing identical to that of his brother.  
  
Meneatarion nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. Your presence here makes me happy, although  
I've not decided exactly what to do with you." He stopped talking, in order to think. " I know your father, and I knew his father before that. Would you be willing to join this mission?"  
  
The human brothers bowed deeply, smiling slightly. "Your wish is our command," Cenred said.  
  
"We will do our best," added Coelred and smiled. "Now, we weren't here to hear what it is all about. Would you mind telling us?"  
  
"Not at all now that you four are all here with Legolas. As I already said, it's going to be a rather small regiment, mainly consisting of elves, led by Legolas, Imlain, and my daughter, Araréiel, and you to assist them," he nudged at the twins. "The mission itself is rather simple, although a bit risky. You will take a closer look at Sauron's defenses. If, or rather when, we decide to attack, it will be very important to know where we can break through."  
  
Imlain moved closer to Araréiel, winking slightly at her. "This sounds like a spy-mission. Do you have any experience as a spy, my friend?" 


	9. Premonitions

Chapter 9  
Author: Arwen

Araréiel pulled away from Legolas' embrace enough to peer sharply at him. "Only on councils," as Legolas reluctantly moved from her to extend a hand to the Men.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf," he said to each, clasping one hand after another before motioning to the two Elves behind him to join him. "This is Imlain. He is one of my lieutenants." Imlain and the two Men exchanged greetings as Legolas took a step back to take Araréiel's hand and pull her forward. He held her possessively by her shoulders in front of him, facing the men. "This is Araréiel, my other lieutenant."  
  
The two men noticed his voice grow softer when he spoke her name and saw that he claimed a stake on her, but could barely hide their shock. Why she looked hardly more than 16, yet they knew her years far surpassed their own many times over. She was a lady, not a fighter. A brief look passed between the Men and Legolas that confirmed they both felt that way, and it ached his heart to know the danger she would face.  
  
She turned her head up to him, body still facing forward. "When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as you can pack a few essentials."  
  
Araréiel blinked rapidly a couple of times before swallowing hard and lowering her head. She nodded her head and ran into her house up to her room to quickly gather her personal effects.  
  
Meneatarion watched her go before staring hard at Legolas, fear for his daughter written clear as this day in his eyes. Legolas stared back and told him. "I will protect her with my life and do what is necessary to ensure she returns home alive." A quick nod of Meneatarion's head and they all turned to face the on-looking crowd. He clapped his hands a time or two before assembling the Elves and few men into order.

* * *

Up in her room, Araréiel quickly changed into her sturdiest dress, which also happened to be her favorite. It was made of white silk, still delicate, and slightly shimmered the color of her pale, lilac-blue eyes. She knew it would be ruined, but did not care. She grabbed a small satchel and gathered the items she would need. Looking into her mirror, she grabbed a clip and pulled back the top section of her hair, and tied on her white leather boots before running back down the stairs, hoping she had not missed much.

* * *

The regiment was already assembled by the time she reached the door to the gathering. Tension filled the air, and she sensed many of the Elves did not welcome her on this journey. A lady on such a mission could be trouble for the whole group. She walked directly to her father and reached up to hug him.  
  
"Those two, they'll make sure you are okay, my daughter. They'll protect you. But you are more needed than you now know."  
  
"I don't know much, Father." The young Elf sniffled as she turned around and put out her hands for Legolas and Imlain. The Elves came forward, each taking a hand, as Elves and Men went to their horses. Legolas mounted her on his horse sidesaddle and covered her with a thin blanket as the coolness of evening was setting in before jumping up behind her. Araréiel's mind was too distracted to ride on her own, and he knew it. Her steed would follow. Imlain, on his horse, rode up to join his companions as the two Men fell in line behind them. One by one the recruits came to them, and when all were in order, began to ride out.  
  
Araréiel silently glanced at Imlain and the group behind them, then looked up at Legolas before turning her upper body and limply leaning back onto the Elf, dropping her head back, eyes toward the darkening sky, and sighed softly. She would have protection, and two of the Elves she trusted most with her life were right beside her. So why did she feel the fear that this mission would claim her life? 


	10. An Invitation

The chapters WILL get longer-MUCH longer. The first several we were still figuring it out, testing each other to see where we can go. For a few more chapters it's still setting up the story because we originally had a strict rule on the length of chapters. After that was removed, the quality shoots way up. Please wait and you'll see, and please read and review, even to flame!

* * *

Chapter 10  
Author: TithLorin stood watching the small alliance of Elves and Men depart. As the sky darkened and the travelers disappeared over the horizon, Lorin could not help but wonder what their fate would be. The fair Elf that she had met just hours before now rode ahead on a journey that Lorin could not even begin to imagine. Lorin felt a hand drop on her shoulder and she jumped, startled from her reverie. She looked up, surprised to see Meneatarion standing behind her. Lorin turned, and Meneatarion smiled at her gently.  
  
"You have only known my daughter a short time, yet you fear for her."  
  
Lorin's face crinkled. She wasn't used to those around her understanding what she felt. "I cannot help but worry," she finally replied. "I have never met so precious a spirit." Lorin's voice was soft. "I am afraid I scared her when I found her this afternoon."  
  
Meneatarion laughed. "I hope she remembered her manners, then."  
  
Lorin nodded. "She was nothing but pleasant."  
  
Meneatarion reached down and touched Lorin's forehead with his fingertips. "You have the same eyes your mother had, Lorin. Deep and so full of life. You wonder why you are welcomed here, young one, but the truth is we have long known your family. You were only a child in your father's arms when last I saw you, but even then you likened to your mother."  
  
Lorin swallowed hard, tears in her eyes. "She died after my birth," she whispered. "But I did not know...."  
  
Meneatarion shook his head. "Your father did not want to stay here. He took you and your brother to live with his family. He loved your mother, but could not stay in the place that she had cared for so much. Do you understand?"  
  
Lorin nodded. "Tell me more, please." The knot is Lorin's throat was tight.  
  
"Your mother was born and raised here. She met your father when she traveled through Gondor as a young woman. She loved that land. She was drawn to Gondor as you are drawn here. I can see it in your eyes, and I know that you do not wish to depart."  
  
Lorin's head dropped, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
Meneatarion's strong features softened. "I have spoken to your brother. He would like you to stay here, although he regrets that he cannot. He has promised to visit you often if you choose to remain with us."  
  
Lorin's eyes flew open. "What?" She could barely speak.  
  
"Your brother has missions to complete, but he would like you to stay here. Will you?"  
  
Lorin's mouth hung open. "Yes," she finally managed. "Yes, I will." She began to cry again, but this time from disbelief and happiness. "Thank you!"  
  
Meneatarion nodded his approval, his blue eyes shining. "I am glad then. I look forward to my daughter's return. I know she will be pleased to have you here." 


	11. Lorin's Heritage

Chapter 11  
Author: Cel

Lorin wanted to take in all the beauty around her, and she now knew she had time. Barely able to keep from laughing aloud with joy, she rushed about, seeking out her brother, a smile plastered on her face. As she rounded a corner, she saw him, tall and handsome, peering over a balcony at the flurry of activity below.  
  
Rushing towards him she called out, "Roryn! There you are, my sweet and wonderful brother!" She fell into his arms and they exchanged a warm embrace. The tears fell on Lorin's cheeks once more and she smiled up at Roryn, joy exuding from her. He clasped her face in his strong hands and a smile spread across his face.  
  
"There is a joy in you I have not seen in all my years. You are happy then?" His smile broadened and he laughed.  
  
"Of course, Roryn! How could I not be? You have granted me a wish that I have long had in my heart, but have never dared to utter! How did you know I would love it here? How did you know that I yearned to be in these woods surrounded by beauty, not only in the land, but also in the people? How are you so wise in all things?" Lorin's tears continued to fall, but her smile seemed to grow as she spoke.  
  
Laughing at the compliment, Roryn let go of his sister and turned again to look out over the balcony. He paused for a moment, lost in thought. When he turned once more to meet his sister's eyes, Lorin noticed tears. She had never seen her brother cry. Her heart nearly stopped. Was he upset to see her so happy to leave him?  
  
"Roryn, I - " Lorin began, but she was interrupted.  
  
"No, my fair and gentle sister. I do not shed tears of pain. Of course I will miss your companionship. You have grown to be not only my sister, but also my dearest friend. I do not know that words can express what is in my heart this day. Looking at you here, it is like seeing Mother again. You, who bear such a deep resemblance to her, belong here." He turned away again and Lorin knew he was still crying.  
  
She laid a hand on his shoulder. "You have never spoken of Mother before, Roryn," she whispered.  
  
"I know," he whispered in return. "I was young, but my memory is strong. It hurt Father, I knew, when I spoke of her as a boy. I could see it in his eyes. So I stopped." His hands gripped the balcony rail tightly. As he turned to look into Lorin's eyes, tears spilled down his cheeks. "This is the first time I have mentioned her since that time, so many years ago."  
  
Lorin put her arms around her brother and they cried in each others arms, letting out the built up grief and pain they both had been holding within for far too long. Roryn pulled back and held Lorin at arms length. "Thank you, Sister, for sharing this moment with me. For allowing me to speak of our mother."  
  
"Will you speak more of her, Brother? I know so little, and yet I yearn to know more."  
  
"Which is why I am leaving you here. You will find so much of Mother here. And in doing so, you will also find yourself. For, you see, this is where Mother was born."  
  
"What do you mean, Roryn?" Lorin gasped. Was her mother an elf? How had she overheard Meneatarion?  
  
"You shall find out, Lorin," He smiled at her as he finished wiping his tears away. "I will come back and see you again. I plan to visit you as often as I am able. You will be happy here," Roryn sighed deeply, "But I must go away. There is much to be done and I have spent longer here than planned." Again, Roryn took Lorin in his arms and hugged her tightly. "When I return, we shall have much to talk about." Smiling, he gave her a wink and then turned away. 


	12. Paths Meet

Chapter 12  
Author: Tith

Imlain's brother, Menelluin sought Lorin out and showed her where she would be staying. Menelluin led her to Meneatarion's home and took her to a room not far from Araréiel's quarters. "Here?" Lorin asked Menelluin, surprised. "Are you sure?"  
  
Menelluin nodded, a smile on his face. "Meneatarion would have it no other way, Lorin. You are his welcomed guest here, and he hopes that you will remain with us for many long years."  
  
The look on Lorin's face was one of astonishment. "I do not know if I can believe all of this - first I am asked to stay in a place so lovely as Mirkwood, and then I am told I may sleep in the house of Meneatarion. I do not understand! But I am happy and quite content."  
  
Menelluin laughed. "You will feel at home soon enough." He cleared his throat and stood taller. "Now, dinner will be served in an hour. I suggest you dress and join us downstairs. The day has been long and you must be famished! Meneatarion had several dresses stored in the cabinets for you, and I know he will be pleased if you would wear one tonight."  
  
After Menelluin had gone, Lorin gazed slowly around her new room. She circled the quarters, running her fingertips over soft fabrics, the elegant furniture, and finally to the dresses that Menelluin had mentioned. Lorin's face glowed with excitement as she caressed the beautiful gowns. Certainly these could not be for her! She took one out and held it up to her chest. It was the proper length and looked to be the correct size. She slipped out of the casual dress she wore and pulled on the pale blue gown she held in her hands. It was snug and comfortable. She walked to the mirror in the corner of her room and spun around. It was perfect! With a grin lingering on her face, Lorin combed and tidied her hair. Before leaving her room and running downstairs, she slipped a pair of sandals on her feet.  
  
As Lorin stepped outside, the sleeves and flowing hem of her dress billowed in the cool breeze. Night had fallen early, and the moonlight from above shimmered down upon her. Lorin breathed deeply, the scent of fresh and fragrant air putting her at ease.  
"Lorin!" Lorin turned to find Meneatarion striding down the path next to her. He held his arm out to her. "Please join me on our walk to dinner!" Meneatarion smiled at Lorin as she hooked her delicate arm through his. "I promise you, we will speak after all of the pleasantries are past. I know you have many questions."  
  
Dinner moved by quickly, and Lorin barely touched her food. She took turns watching her plate in embarrassment and scanning the fair faces that surrounded her. Many offered her their warm welcomes and greetings, but Lorin soon felt that she could not stand another moment of attention.  
  
It was then that Meneatarion rose from his chair and excused himself. Taking Lorin's hand, he led her from the room. They strolled through the starlit night until Meneatarion came to rest at a stream. It flowed and sparkled through much of Mirkwood, and was often used as a place of personal peace and refuge. Meneatarion kneeled in the grass, and Lorin could not help but think how strong he held himself and how tenderly his eyes reflected his thoughts.  
  
"I do not know where to begin, Lorin, so you must forgive me if I am slow to start." He sighed, his gaze trained on the rippling, iridescent water. Lorin did not know what he saw in the waves, but it seemed to soothe him. "I have spent your lifetime longing for you to be here, Lorin. When your father took you, it was without my consent. If I had foreseen his departure, I would not have allowed it to happen. There are some things that Roryn has told you, but most he has not. Some things he may not even know himself. Your mother was not abandoned as I had told you, but was born to me many long years ago."  
  
Lorin remained silent as Meneatarion continued his tale. Her heart ached for the world she could have grown up in and the life she had missed knowing. Tears glistened in her eyes as she listened to Meneatarion's words.  
  
"Her spirit longed for adventure from the moment she was born. As soon as she was old enough to mount a pony, she left for long journeys on her own. I could not stop her, but always knew that she was well. During one long absence, she met your father in the city of Gondor. She fell in love and soon married him. I will not lie and tell you that this pleased me, but your father was a good man, and with time I looked upon him as a son. Roryn was born to them three years after they wed. It was ten more years until you were brought into this world. I cried the moment I saw you. Lorin, I have not the words to describe your beauty and the tenderness I felt for you."  
  
Meneatarion's eyes were filled with grief. "The day your mother died, my wife also died. They were attacked on the borders of Mirkwood by a raiding party sent from Mordor. Their wounds were too severe for them to bear, and so was the burden in your father's heart, who was with them, but could not prevent their fall. He took you and Roryn and fled from the home that your mother had loved so well. Your brother knew naught of me until five years ago. His memories from childhood were clouded and distant, but as soon as he traveled here, he knew. You were very young then, and while your father still lived, Roryn feared to tell you of your past. I understood, but hoped for the day when I could see you again."  
  
Meneatarion turned to Lorin. His fingers caressed the soft skin on her face. "I desire for you to stay here. I have loved you as I have loved my own daughters. Araréiel does not know you, for you were so small when last she saw you, but she will remember and be glad to have you here."  
Lorin said nothing, but wrapped her arms around her grandfather's waist and cried on his shoulder long into the night. He sat with her, running his fingers through her silken hair and breathing the scent of one he had not dared to dream of meeting again.

* * *

Roryn glanced once over his shoulder as he rode out of Mirkwood. The very depths of his soul were filled with the burden that he carried. He felt peace that his sister would be safe, but even that knowledge could not remove the trouble and discontent that lay on his heart. No one would guess the journey that he had planned, and to none had he shared his thoughts. He rode through the stillness of the night, his mind and vengeance bent on Mordor.


	13. Shared Dreams

Chapter 13  
Author: Arwen

The riders rode on silently for miles, going much further than desired this night. Imlain had started to become hungry. The meeting fell during the afternoon meal, but with the business conducted no one thought to eat. Supper had long past. He rode his horse beside Legolas and glanced over, watching his friend's troubled face, chin resting on the sleeping girl he held. Slowly she stirred and yawned, arching her back, arms stretched to her sides. Legolas adjusted himself to allow her space to move without dropping her. She yawned again and rubbed her eyes hard with the backs of her hands. Sleepy eyes stared at Imlain as she smiled, seemingly content for the time being. "When are we going to eat?"  
  
"It is late, and the Elves are tired, This has been an unexpectedly long day for all of us. We should stop here for the night. It is safe. Set up camp, hunt," came Imlain's uncertain reply. He was sure Legolas would not listen to him.  
  
But Legolas instead agreed. "Yes. Round up the riders, send some to hunt. We'll save the Lembas for the days we can not hunt safely. Send others to start some fires." Then he smiled at the intimidated Elf. "You can do it. They have no choice but to listen."  
  
Imlain fell back to assign the tasks, Elves one by one dismounting from their steeds. Legolas continued to ride around, observing the authority Imlain showed. "As shy as he seems, he can control a group better than he appears able."  
  
"Yes, he does," came a small voice under him, followed by a laugh at his startled jump. "You spoke your thoughts aloud. May I get down and walk a bit?" Legolas tightened his grip on her, reluctant to let her go now that he had her-at least temporarily-in his possession. "Legolas?"  
  
He sighed before stopping his horse. He jumped from the horse behind her before reaching up to her waist to slip her off. She put her weight on his shoulders through her hands and leapt to the ground. The two stood a moment, not a full arm's length apart. Araréiel took a tentative step forward before throwing her arms around his neck to hug him tight. Just as quickly she pulled away, eyes cast embarrassed to the ground. She could feel her cheeks flush as she ran off to assist Imlain.

* * *

After a meal of coney and a small deer with some to spare, the group broke up into smaller parties to talk about the day. Araréiel sat alone on a log and looked to the stars. She let her mind wander. It kept going back to how she had felt, so safe and protected in Legolas' arms, held against him, and why her father had asked her to accompany him on this mission. Was he playing matchmaker? A playful voice behind her broke her thoughts.  
  
"Have I been seeing what I think I have? My Araréiel finally openly showing affection for our Prince?" Imlain came to her and sat beside her. He was greeted with her laughter.  
  
"Finally? What does that mean? Don't tell me it means--"  
  
"Everyone knows you fancy each other. It's been crystal clear for many years now." He tugged her ear in a show of friendly love. Araréiel dropped her head to the shoulder of the one she loved as a brother.  
  
Legolas observed this, jealousy tearing through him. She wasn't his just yet, but she felt so right with him. He wanted her slender figure next to him again. Why would her father request that so delicate a creature go on this dangerous quest? Truly he did not mean for Legolas to actually send her on certain tasks, tasks so dangerous an experienced warrior would tremble. No. Could he have been trying to push them together? Legolas doubted her father would do such thing, using possible death for a marriage. Then what?  
  
One of the twins stood and loudly proclaimed that they should all go to sleep, that dawn would break before they knew it. Legolas could not remember his name, red cloak-Cenred?, but he agreed. No one protested resting. Legolas would take first watch, waking Imlain sometime during the night. They congregated around the fires to keep warm. Araréiel barely looked his way as she claimed a spot, head near a fire. But he thought he saw a hint of crimson on her. In no time, all but Legolas were asleep.

* * *

Sometime during the night Araréiel gasped and bolted straight up to find Legolas crouched near her feet, eyeing her with concern. He reached out to touch her shoed foot. "What is it? What is wrong?" His hushed voice was tender toward her.  
  
"Oh, I-I-I just had a-a bad dream, that's all. I'm fine. Really, I am." She put her hand to her pounding heart. "It was, well, I do not quite recall now. Some place dark." Her eyes told him a different story, that something in her dream had terrified her.  
  
Stepping quietly over to Imlain, he shook the young Elf's shoulder to wake him to watch guard the rest of the night. Legolas took Imlain's place beside Araréiel, first poking the dying embers for the last bit of their heat, then lying down next to her, looking up to see Imlain kissing the top of Araréiel's head, telling her to be a good Elf and go back to sleep, assuring her he would watch out for her. Rather than feel jealousy, Legolas was grateful to have another Elf he could trust to protect the delicate creature as much as he himself would. Lying on his side a respectable, yet short, distance from Araréiel, also lying on her side facing him back, he whispered reassuringly, "Go back to sleep. Imlain is guarding us and I am right here for you."  
  
Araréiel smiled back at him and drowsily nodded her head. She pulled her knees up to try to warm herself, glad when Imlain brought over one of the few blankets the party brought and covered her, and mouthed two words to one who held her heart. "Thank you."

* * *

Lorin was embarrassed to have screamed, and even more so that the Elf she had so recently learned was her grandfather had to comfort her like a child. But the dream had been so vivid. Darkness, screaming, flickering until not more than a distance memory. Yet the fear lingered. Something happening to the fair Elf she had admired that day, only to learn was her kin. What could it mean? She rose again from her bed in her now quiet bedchamber and walked slowly to the balcony, feeling every bit a princess in her flowing sleeping gown given to her by her Elven family. She opened the curtains and stood by the railing, looking into the night. "Oh, my dear, I hope it was a only dream an nothing more."


	14. Opposition

Chapter 14  
Author: Fim

Imlain sat by the fire standing guard over Araréiel and trying his best not to fall asleep. He watched the sleeping pair of elves and silently sighed, thinking it must be wonderful to be loved by the fair elf maiden. His own feelings toward her were very deep although he had never let anyone on to them, hiding them down under his mischievous bravado and waiting to see what happened between her and Legolas. In his caring for her never would he stand in the way of her happiness even if it should not be with him. A friendship type of love would have to do and he would never sacrifice that.  
  
His head began to nod as the heat of the fire warmed his skin and the cool breeze touched his back. Poking the fire some more he realized it was in need of more fuel and rose to gather some firewood. 

* * *

Araréiel heard Imlain wander off and checked to make sure that Legolas was in deep sleep before she rose. The night was still deep and the moon full. She would have to be careful as not to be seen in her departure. Her father had always told her to be wary of her dreams and she had not been fully truthful in sharing it after waking, but she knew what she must do.  
  
Grabbing provisions of food she walked into the wood calling softly for her horse. On his arrival she whispered in his ear that he should be silent as an eagle in flight, then mounted and began her journey. She must be quick and quiet to set some distance between her and the camp before Imlain returned. She began to ride up the river to hid her tracks.

* * *

On the riverbank an Orc scowled and his face contorted into what many would think a hideous smile. He hated being in the forest and would chop it all to bits if he could. He and his companions were tracking the elves trying to obtain the one he saw riding alone in the moonlight. She was a vision of juicy dinner to the Orc.  
  
He signaled to his company and they began to make their move.


	15. The Loss of Trust

We are nearing the end of short chapters. In another 5 or 6 chapters, they will get much longer and have a lot more content.

* * *

Chapter 15  
Author: Cel

She could feel eyes watching her every move. Very carefully, as to not cause any suspicion, Araréiel slowly moved her horse further from the riverbank, whispering gentle words into his ear.  
  
"Gosta al. Moe a dínen. Si . . NOR! Avorn!" The horse quickly picked up speed, and the orcs followed suit. Voices became louder as the chase began; Araréiel trying to get to the other side of the riverbank, and the orcs trying to stop her.

* * *

In these parts, gathering firewood was not a difficult task and did not take much time to accomplish. However, when Imlain returned to camp he realized it was enough time for something to go wrong. Looking about, he noticed Araréiel was missing, as was her horse. "She's gone off following one of those dreams again. It will only get her into trouble," he muttered to himself. With a light thud, the firewood fell to the ground and Imlain ran to his horse. Within seconds, he had found her trail and urged his horse to ride fast. As he neared the riverbank, he heard loud voices. Unmistakable voices. Orcs.

* * *

Water rose all around Araréiel and she noticed, too late, that the river was much too deep to cross on a horse. Her horse would press on, but she knew it was not safe. Suddenly, the current grew stronger. She screamed in protest, but was dragged beneath the water, darkness surrounding her.

* * *

"And I wanted to kill her, but it seems the river 'as taken care of that, eh boys?" Morouk exclaimed loudly to his small company of orcs.  
  
The orcs laughed hungrily and congratulated themselves. Although they were not able to make the kill, they knew her body would wash up to shore shortly and they would have their meal.  
  
Suddenly, the whizzing of an arrow flew by Morouk's ear, right into the heart of his faithful companion, Koonshuh. Morouk looked over in the direction it had come from, but saw no one. Another arrow came, hitting another of his company. Where were they coming from? Again, Morouk looked around and could see no one. His company began to scatter and yell out. "Fools, hold your ground!" Morouk screamed, but they would not listen.  
  
"We are under attack!" He heard quite a few shout.  
  
It was no use. Within seconds, Four of his small company lay dead. Morouk swore under his breath as he ran to keep up with some of the company. More seemed to be falling , arrows flying from all directions. They did seem to be under an attack of some kind, but the elven company was small and she was alone when they began tracking her. It would have to wait. Rushing forward, he called out, "We will retreat for now, but this is not the end. Follow me!"

* * *

When the sounds of the orcs seemed to be all but gone, Imlain moved from behind the tree that was protecting him and rushed into the river. Araréiel's horse had made it to shore without injury, but Araréiel was no where to be found. His heart leapt into his throat. He could not lose her. Frantically he searched through the water, and then he saw her. Limp, pale, floating. Reaching out, Imlain grabbed hold of her body and rushed to the shore.

* * *

It didn't take the early morning sunrise or the sounds of birds overhead to wake Legolas. He had been pacing the camp for some time, wondering where Imlain was, as well as Araréiel. To leave a camp while on watch was, in Legolas' eyes, a horrible offense. It endangered all in the party. But what bothered him most, he realized, was the fact that both Imlain and Araréiel were gone. Together. His blood began to boil as he heard the sound of horse hooves approaching. A scowl was firmly set in place when he turned around. It took a moment for Legolas to react to the scene before him.  
  
Imlain carefully dismounted from his horse and looked up into Legolas' face. In his arms lay Araréiel. She was wet, pale, and her eyes were closed. On closer inspection, and to his great relief, she was breathing. Laying her carefully down on the ground, Imlain covered her with blankets as Legolas fidgeted next to him. Every time Legolas tried to question him, Imlain raised a finger to his mouth asking for silence. After what seemed like hours, Imlain nodded his head towards where the horses were and stood. They walked together, a slight ways from the camp.  
  
"Why did I awake to find no one on watch? What were you two doing? What happened to Araréiel? Will she be alright? How could you let this happen!?! Her father trusted us!" Legolas paused, "I trusted you." His voice was hushed, but that did not keep the anger from spilling out. 


End file.
